The Morning After (Jeffmads)
by Wow-it's-TNT
Summary: Madison wakes up to discover he's in Jefferson's house, more specially his bed, with the two of them wearing nothing but the blanket at their waists. Rated M for sexual themes and swearing (probably no smut)


yo so this is my first time writing fanfiction, let alone anything like this, so if there are any imperfections please bear with me. Id appreciate reviews and constructive criticism; I want to get better

James Madison opened his dark eyes, shaking out of the tight grasp of sleep, squinting against the harsh light cascading into the room. As his eyes adjusted, he dimly noticed a dark figure straight across from him in bed, rising and falling periodically, eyes closed gently. In a dulled state, he faintly recognized the fluffy hair and slim frame, but didn't comprehend who it was. Then it hit him.

James jumped in shock as he came to the realization that the figure lying beside him, blankets only up to its waist, was Thomas Jefferson: politician, democratic-republican and long-time friend. He stared straight ahead, still, shocked at the fact that he was lying next to Thomas, with him _at least_ no shirt on. Glancing around the brightly lit room, still lying down, he tried to compute was exactly was happening here. He decided to review the facts he knew at the time.

They were definitely at Thomas's place, Monticello. Only he would have such a… glamorous room. He glanced up at the wide windows on the far wall, the crisp autumn light shining through it onto the bed. Marble busts of famous politicians before their time stood on the wooden desks, clutters of papers around their bases like people flocking to a preacher. The bed was most definitely Thomas's, the man put it in the middle of the room, the quickest way to access the other half of the chamber was to slide across it. James glanced down at the covers, running a hand against the fuchsia-colored fabric.

James wasn't quite sure of the details of last night, or yesterday for that matter, yet. He decided to focus on himself for clues that would lead him to the definite answer. He felt groggy, dazed, and ill. A mild headache had somehow found its way into his head and refused to leave and he could feel his cough rising in his chest slowly. He could understand why he felt ill and dazed, he felt sick most of the time and he had just woken, but the feeling of grogginess seemed new to him. He knew there was only one answer to this feeling: he must have consumed vast amounts of alcohol last night. That gave him some clue as to what exactly happened. But he was still ignoring the biggest one.

He couldn't put this clue off anymore. He had known that he wasn't wearing anything at all since he had woken up. He shifted, the wooden frame creaking, and glanced over the side of the bed. His worst fears were confirmed: his clothing, shirt, pants, boxers, everything, lay discarded on the ground, and so did Thomas's. He knew the truth, the evidence was to plain to ignore: Thomas and him had most likely gotten extremely drunk, then went to bed and… to put it simply, fucked.

'Shit…' James thought, groaning softly as he turned back toward Thomas. He had always felt… something for him. He wouldn't never admitted it to anyone, but he did have feelings for him, deeply buried and ignored. He never would've acted on them, it wasn't right. Yet, as he stared at Thomas, watching him gently sleep, he realized that he didn't regret what he had done (him) and wondered if he had enjoyed it, or even returned his feelings.

James flinched as he pulled a fist to his mouth, attempting to stifle a cough in fear of waking Thomas. It got worse, becoming louder and more severe. James took a small, wheezing breath in, sighing as the awful coughs subsided. Thomas stirred in front of him, body shaking itself out of sleep gently. James froze, panic setting in. 'Shit, did I wake him?' He thought to himself.

Thomas's eyes opened, immediately narrowing against the harsh light, staring straight ahead at the frozen James. Their eyes locked together, James's full of panic and worry as opposed to Thomas's still-sleepy eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, James breaking contact first, instead looking around Thomas's body at the brightly-colored sheets. Thomas's eyes still bore into James's, then slowly moved down his body, taking in every inch of bare skin he could find. He had to stop at his lower waist where skin met fabric. James felt his gaze traveling across his body and a blush appeared on his dark face out of embarrassment and a little bit of pleasure.

Thomas, now looking back at James's face, gave a tiny smile. He reached out one hand, wrapping it around his lower waist, hand trailing over his hip, and pulled himself in closer to him. The blanket shifted, revealing much lower than the waist, much to James's embarrassment and pleasure. He pressed his chest, waist, legs against James's small yet stocky frame, his head nuzzling into the nape of his neck. James was frozen in shock, body stiff against Thomas's warm and extremely close touch. His stubble tickled his neck but he didn't pull away. His breath was hot against his neck, other parts of his body even hotter.

James's face was beet red as he stared down at Thomas's back, the curve of it glowing in the sunlight. James let his body relax with much effort, gently reaching his hand out and wrapping it around his upper back. Thomas let out a soft moan, intertwining his legs with James's, causing their lower halves to become even closer. Thomas gently kissed James's neck, behind his ear, trailing down to his shoulder, then nuzzled back into the warmth of his body. James let out a small squeak of apprehension, trying not to let himself look lower than Thomas's back. Giving a little sigh, he relaxed, letting his body go limp against Thomas's, the politician doing the same.

'Maybe this is so.. ba..d' James sleepily thought, the thought slipping in and out his mind. He was to warm, and comfortable… Soon the both had fallen asleep, holding each other, one with a certain force and the other with a resigned gentle touch. The explanations could be left for later that morning, now was the time to cherish each other.

well I hope yall enjoyed it, chapter 2 will probably be coming out this week if ur interested


End file.
